The Garden
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: After years of disapearance, Heero returns but not alone. Can he and the GBoys protect Relena from a brand new threat or will Heero find failure? Rated M for future chapters


_**The Garden**_

Relena let out a low and soft laugh as her gloved hand reached up to gently touch her soft ruby lips. It had been a long time since she laughed, and not because she had to…far to long. She smiled brightly at Quatre, a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips as he went into yet another story of his palace guards and how they often failed at trying to rid the Palace of the notorious visiting Gundam boys. It had been quite a few years since the Marimeia incident, 7 to be exact, and everyone had gone his or her separate ways. With the exception of visits every now and then.

This whole thing had been Quatre's idea really. To get the gang together for another reunion, to check up and see how everyone was doing. He was the one who kept everyone together…well almost everyone. Relena glanced up past Quatre, although he continued chatting away as if he had her full attention, he was always kind like that. Always willing to help cover for you, so you don't look the least bit desperate. She glanced to the south wing of the ballroom, her eyes falling on Duo chuckling and laughing away in his black tux, while Wulfei gave him the evil eye. Relena suppressed a chuckle, more than certain a fight would break out between the two. Trowa had been near the other corner of the room, chatting away with his dear sister, Catherine. She looked lovely in her dress. It held tight to her form, a beautiful sea of orange that stopped at mid-thigh and finished to her knee in a sea of ruffles and flares. The top was simple, a spaghetti strap, with studs across the front and her hair tied into a bun. She looked absolutely dazzling, as she laughed and chatted the night away with Trowa. Relena smiled a soft smile, happy to see the other G-boys getting along fine as they enjoyed the night with the other 100 guests, but she couldn't help but wonder about Heero. She had searched the corners of the room, and all across the floor for his small frame but she found pretty much nothing more than air where Heero should be. Once again, he did not show. Why should she think otherwise really? He had not been heard of for more than 7 years. It was almost as if he had fallen off the planet and disappeared into a galaxy on the other side of the universe. All though unlikely, this was something that she never counted off her list, knowing Heero and all. A small disappointed frown touched her lips although she had been smiling the whole while, and it didn't take Quatre long to recognize it.

"Relena?"

Relena snapped out of her gaze, and glanced at Quatre who had a very worried look upon his face. She knew he had been watching her and knew exactly what she had been thinking. A small pink blush rushed across her face as she smiled, trying to cover for herself.

"Would you care to dance Relena?"

He reached out a soft white-gloved hand, and extended it towards his dear friend. She happily obliged and accepted his offer. He guided her to the middle of the room, beneath the sea of dazzling crystal chandeliers and released her arm, extending a hand for her to take. His tux was a soft velvet blue, shining beautifully underneath the glistening lights. His blonde hair made him look even more distinguished than the tux had. After 5 years, he had grown to look quite handsome and sexy one might admit, and all the females considered him the eye of the ball. Relena had been no ugly duckling herself. She wore a green satin floor length dress, spaghetti strapped, which had been the rage of the season. There were no bows or buttons, which she had associated with that of her childhood. No, today it was a tight gown that clung to her curves like a glove and flared out at her hips making her body look to be floating on a sea of emeralds. It dipped low, revealing the top curve of her milky breasts, and knocking the breath out of many of her guests. Between her swell of her breasts sat a small pendant gold she had since she was a child. On her wrists she wore a simple gold bangles with emeralds encrusted in the middle, her earrings dangling gold with emeralds. Her long golden brown hair she requested up tonight in a distinguished bun, tiny curls escaping and framing her swan neck. After 7 years she had grown to be the beauty of the kingdom, her grace and kindness only adding to her charm.

As the days and months of the past 5 years grew steadily on, Relena and Quatre seemed to take on a close relationship, the kingdoms joining together to create a small friendship in rule. They confided in each other, laughed and joked with each other, and discussed business as well with each other. So it was no surprise to anyone standing in the ballroom that evening to see the two waltzing and laughing with each other. Well, no surprise to everyone except Heero.

He arrived at the ball, just seconds ago, his black tux making all the females who saw him swoon gently. His eyes were still that beautiful blue, his hair still spiked and black. He almost looked exactly the same, but he carried himself differently. He had thrown himself about carelessly but, now, it almost seemed as if he was well… maybe graceful, no that's not quite it. Distinguished? No, not quite it either. Purposed? Ah... yes, that's it, he looked as if he know had a purpose in life. Like he had finally found something for him to do. He glanced across the room, casually, as if he had been looking to see who arrived. His eyes settled on Relena and Quatre dancing, before realizing his mistake in pausing and moving on. No one was supposed to know he was looking for her, searching for her after just about 5 years in isolation. The first 2 years after the incident, he had stayed near her, watching her while she slept and guarding her from incidents he was sure to happen. It wasn't until a late fall night after a fall from her tree that he realized that his life was wasting away, and he really couldn't go on, watching her from the shadows. So he left. Fled off to some other country in hopes of pulling himself together. Sure enough he did, or rather, he thought he did. Now he felt all his reserve and dams cracking in his mind. Relena.

Duo and Wulfei quickly saw Heero and launched an attack, ending with Duo, tugging on Heero's tux and questioning him happily. Heero was none too happy with this, as he wanted to watch Relena, umm, guard Relena. By the time, he finally pulled away from Duo, she had left the room, disappeared from his sights, yet again.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you think Heero is?"

"Well, we can't be too sure with that Relena. I've had my top investigators looking for him, and still we have yet to find him. You didn't get your hopes up now did you?"

"I can't help but get my hopes up. I guess there is always some little bit of hope in there waiting for me"

"Hm, I see."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"I'm sure he will, I guess you got to give him some time, he has had quite a rough life, and I doubt he's one to entrust anyone, as quickly as others"

"Yes, but we've known him for many years know!"

"Heh, I did say as quickly as others"

"Hehehe, I suppose you're right. I guess we will just have to wait around till he returns to us I guess. Not sure of what more to do. How is Dorothy by the way?"

"She is fine. She has been asking about how you have been lately"

"Hm, too bad she could not make it to the ball, I'm sure it would have been lovely to see her again."

"She is angry with herself for not being able to make it. Who would have thought the Flu attacks during the summer."

The two laughed at the silliness of the conversation, and Relena began to glance around her Garden. In her opinion it was the most beautiful part of her palace and also the most peaceful. There were large patches of grass surrounded by circles and plots of pink, blue and purple flowers. She had roses of different color to one side of the garden, an assortments of flowers to the other side. In the middle, she had a beautiful large water fountain, sprouting water and Lilly pads 24/7, stepping stones leading to each patch. She and Quatre had spent many days lounging around with the other Gundam pilots, and their female friends here, enjoying the summer's day, or the beautiful winter air. It was always a sight to see, and one that became a custom between the crew. She had been snuggled up to Quatre, laying on his shoulder as they sat on the bench in front of the water fountain. It was pretty cold that night, but she still refused to allow the ball to pass without a tour of her garden. The most Quatre could do was place his arm around her as she refused his jacket. Poor Quatre, such a stubborn Queen she would be one day!

"Hey Relena!"

Relena and Quatre both turned to see Duo racing out from the ballroom, his braid swinging with as much enthusiam as his laugh gave off. It was times like these that Duo really lifted her spirits and made her laugh.

"Princess, do I have a gift for you!"

"What do you mean now Duo, don't tell me you've salvaged another cookie for me?"

"Nope not this time Princess, those went really fast sorry. But I have a real gift for you this time!"

"You mean another caterpillar?"

"No, Quatre! I have caught the infamous fugitive!"

"Heero?"

"You've found Heero, Duo?"

"I sure did Quatre. Hey Guys! Bring him out!"

Sure enough Heero was led out, his tux in disarray with the Trowa and Wulfei behind him. More than likely he had opted to walk himself out, rather being dragged, knowing just how much skills each of his Gundam buddies possessed. It was obviously something he wanted not to mess with.

Relena was the first to stand, leaning off Quatre and walking slowly towards Heero, until they were face to face. It had been a long time since she seen those beautiful blue eyes, and that long black hair. His skin seemed so sweet and soft and she almost found herself lifting her hand to touch it, but she quickly stopped herself and looked away. Quickly grabbing the hem of her skirt she did a small dip, greeting her guest as Heero did a small the same.

"Welcome to my Palace Heero."

"Hn."

The crew burst out laughing, and Heero face turned into a serious scowl at his response. It seemed both obvious, hilarious and ridiculous all at once, something they expected to have at least changed from their dear Gundam, but it all seemed the same. Well, At least Heero was back right?

"Hey, you guys, lets go grab the last of the food while the Princess and Heero get reacquainted"

Heero's eyes suddenly went into shock, and He cast Duo an evil gaze. Which quickly turned to Trowa and Wulfei.

"You know what Duo, for once you've got the right Idea, Come on you guys, lets give the two some time alone."

"Really? Do you mean that Wulfei?"

"No."

"Heh, He got you there Duo!"

"Aww man everyone is ragging on me!"

It didn't take long for all 4 boys to disappear through the ballroom doors, closing them behind them, and leaving the two lovebirds for some well needed catching up.

"So what brings you back Heero, Another business call I presume?"

She turned towards the balcony of her Garden leaning on the large stone rail. She glanced towards the row of violets far back near the wall of the Palace, her mind trying to calm from the situation at hand. Her body was stiff, as she clung to the railing for support, her mind obvious in a daze. What was he thinking! Coming back out the clear blue sky like that! Who did he think he was! She wanted to scream at him, yell for him to know all the agony he put her through. She was not a little girl anymore, and she wasn't going to put up with his crap anymore! Crap? Put up? What was she talking about, Heero didn't even belong to her! A drink.. she really needed a light drink!

"Business was low in the area I stayed if that's what you're asking."

"I see, and where were you staying?"

"I'm not at liberty to say"

At that smug comment Relena's face flamed an angry red and she turned quickly towards Heero. How dare he!

"Here I am, worried sick about you, for several years and you can't even tell me where you've been?"

"No one told you to worry Relena, I can take are of myself."

"I see. Well, Its obvious that I'm not wanted here, I'll be off then, enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Yuy."

Relena turned quickly and began to walk towards the Palace, her dress swaying and gliding with her and she moved. She stepped not more than two steps when she felt a hand around her, arm, stopping her.

"Relena, wait"

Relena paused and glanced back at Heero, staring at him angrily. The expression on his face was as blank as ever, but there was something different about him. There was something that made her anger dissolve and melt away from her being. She glanced across his face, his nose, cheeks and lips. They all looked the same, slightly aged, but the same, then she glanced into his eyes. Those beautiful cobalt blue gems... they were different. Not as expressionless as she had once remembered them. Not filled with the anger and viciousness of his earlier years, but now, something different. Something, softer, something, unusual.

"Heero?"

He stood in front of her, and began to slowly pull her form to him. His hands wrapped around her waist, and slowly pulled her form to him, as his mind screamed. Heero… what the hell do you think you are doing! God, her waist is so tiny, and smooth. Stop it Heero, abort! Abort. Her face looks so beautiful in the moonlight. Like a pale glimmer. HEERO! Her lips… so soft and red, they look soo- HEEEERROOO

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed against her own, in a full kiss, her body tight against his. She fell limp in his arms, his body supporting her as his soft tongue darted out and smoothed across her lips. She instantly obligued, opening up and allowing him acess. His tongue slid inside, and gently rubbed her own, as she whimpered softly into his mouth. Heero? Was Heero really kissing her? A dream, no, this was a dream, and it couldn't be real at all. It couldn't be-

"Heero, Relena!"

They turned to see Quatre standing at the door, face full of worry and eyes full of shock.

"We've got a situation inside, hurry ins-"

Quatre didn't even need to finish, but the time the word situation slipped from his mouth, Heero was on his feet, Relena in hot pursuit as they dashed into the ballroom, and discovered the shocking truths.

An: Hello all! Here is an attempt at a Gundam Wing fanfic that I hope you all will enjoy it. I'm really nervous about this, so I hope it goes well! Well, thanks for the support you guys, hope to hear and grow to know a lot of you! See ya! 


End file.
